On this Perfect Day
by boughtthedream
Summary: Nothing is ever perfect.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: This is for Bade Prompts Round 7. My prompt was: They were Imperfectly Perfect. Oxymorons make my head hurt so hopefully whoever gave me this prompt will like what I've done with it. This takes place in the future and hopefully you guys enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**On This perfect Day**

* * *

"Just go away." Jade West cried as the knocks continued on the dressing room door. Outside of it she knew Tori and Cat were waiting for her to let them in, but letting anyone see her was the last thing she wanted. "Just cancel the whole thing, I'm not coming out." The sharp knocks suddenly stopped.

"Jade you can't be serious." Tori yelled. Cat's confused voice could also be heard asking Tori if that meant they wouldn't be eating wedding cake. "You can't just cancel your wedding because a few things have gone wrong."

"A few things?" She screeched. "First my first dress got ruined by Cat's idiot brother and I have to wear this stupid white one, my father is nowhere to be seen so I have no one to walk me down the aisle, the band isn't here, and oh yeah it's raining outside where the ceremony is suppose to take place. I think more than just a "few" things have gone wrong." By the end of it all she was fighting back tears. This wasn't how she wanted the day to go. She was sure this was all a sign to back out of this wedding. They could try again next year.

"And there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?" Tori asked defeat in her voice.

"No." There was a moment of silence before she could hear Tori and Cat walk away. Hopefully no one would be too disappointed with her canceling at the last minute. A few minutes later she heard a bang as the door to her dressing room swung open. Beck appeared in the doorway with a blindfold covering his eyes.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door." He gave a cocky smile.

"You're not the only one who can open doors with their foot. Now, Tori said something about you cancelling the wedding."

"Well she's right so you can take that stupid blind fold off. There's no wedding anymore so it alright for you to see me." At least he didn't seem to be in a bad mood.

"No, I'm not taking it off because the wedding is still on. So what if everything isn't the way we planned? When did you ever let crap like this stop you?" The sobbing sound she makes is embarrassing but she just can't help herself.

"Right mean Jade West shouldn't care if her wedding day is perfect or not. Just go away. I don't want to talk about it." Really she knows this is a stupid thing to cry about, but she can't help it. She had so many expectations going into today and everything was all screwed up.

"Jade, even if everything went as planned things still wouldn't be perfect. Nothing is ever perfect." She watches as he feels his way around the room, even stumbling over things before finally sitting down next to her.

"So are you saying that we aren't perfect for each other?" She knows that's not what he means but she feels like she needs something to distract her from what a disaster today is.

"I think that we're just as imperfect as anyone else. You can be mean, and manipulating, and you don't care whose feelings you hurt. I'm sometimes cold and distant and a little over too confident. Everyone has their flaws." She slowly nodded taking in his words.

"So together we're perfect?" He gave a little laugh.

"I told you, nothing's perfect. Together we can be a disaster too. We fight and push each other's buttons. You can get too jealous, and I don't always stand up for you like I should. So no, even together we aren't perfect." Jade could feel herself frown. It almost seemed as if he was listing reasons why they shouldn't be together.

"I don't understand. If you don't think we're perfect together than why be with me at all?"

"Because I love you. We may not make sense to everyone else but we do to us. We've tried being apart and it never works out. We're both miserable and we always find a way back to each other. We've been together almost all of our lives and now I want us to be forever. So are we still having a wedding?" She took in his words and felt comfort. Suddenly she felt stupid for trying to back out of this all just because of some things gone badly. They had made it through tougher stuff.

"Imperfectly perfect is what we are."

He nodded before leaning his face over in her direction and poked his lips out. All of this combined with the blindfold gave him a funny appearance of what she was sure an attempt to kiss her. Pushing his face back gently with her hand she gave him a teasing smile even if he couldn't see it. "No kiss until we're married. You wouldn't want to give us bad luck."

"I guess a simple I love you will have to hold me over."

"I love you too. Now leave so I can get ready." She stood up and took his hand and led him safely to the door.

Smiling Jade watched him leave the room. Maybe everything hadn't gone as planned, but none of that mattered. As long as they loved each other things would be all right.

/

As Jade walked down the aisle Beck could feel his heart stop. Luckily it had stopped raining and the ceremony was being held in its planned location. Andre sacrificed his best man duties to walk Jade down the aisle (her father was still nowhere to be found), and they were able to get a mutual friend to play the piano in place of the band that never showed up. And though Jade had originally purchased a black dress the white dress looked just a wonderful on her. She was a perfect vision. Eventually she made her way to him. She gave him a bright smile.

"I think you were wrong." He frowned not knowing what she was talking about.

"About what?"

"You said nothing can be perfect, but right here this feeling, this moment. It can't be described as anything less than perfect."

And well he couldn't do anything but agree.


End file.
